Grand Imperial Guard
by mooseliger
Summary: If you was stuck being a guard all your life and only had one chance to change it. would you? In this story Nala with her friend Tae will take you to places unseen.This is my very first story I ever made so critizium would be nice. OC characters.


"Nala come on we're wasting time!" koala yelled. _Fuck _I mental cursed_ thought we had more time. _"Be there in a minute

just let me finish" I called back. I grabbed my lucky and favorite scarf. I looked at the long, luxurious fabric that was a

brilliant shade of lavender as I wrapped it around my neck. I put on my beautiful fur boots that are only made in the Earth

Kingdom. When I walked out the door I saw Koala he was wearing a very vibrant and fancy Fire Nation formal outfit. Oh

where are my manners. I'm Nala from the southern water tribe. The Daughter of Yuki and Makto. I'm the guard for Tae,

the top general's son from the Fire Nation. My mom was the best healer on the planet while my dad was a skilled fighter.

Lets just say when word gets around of the 2 best in the world with a child all hell breaks loose. Everyone wanted me on

their army, assassin squad, palace guard and more when I was 5. They did everything they could to get me to say yes

and for a moment I was more popular than the fire lord, Earth king, Air monk and water princess put together. Damn

those were the days. Any way I guess you're wondering whose koala. It's Tae's nickname I gave him. I gave him that

nickname because he has to be all gingerly with everything. You'd never suspect that he was a fire bender. "Nala we're

going to be _late"_ he said that last word like it was going to kill him. "If you rush me we aren't going to get there any

faster you know" I stated. He gave me his best attempt of a glare. I just laughed and started walking to koala's royal

liger. Its huge stature is what scares most people but not me. In fact I rescued the liger from a forest fire when it was

just a cub. So we have a special bond. I call the liger Lulu because it just fits. As koala mounted Lulu to go to his father's

traditional ceremony where you a rewarded for the things you've done in battle a guard was running towards me. "Nala!"

he yelled. When the guard reached me he looked a little disheveled and was heaving fire balls. "Slow down there bro,

whats the problem" I questioned. "The fire lord has requested you to discuss some issues" he said. I was serious at this

moment. I told the guard to take Tae to the ceremony as I called for a royal dove to take me to the Fire Lord's palace. It

took about 15 minutes to get there. When I got to the palace I was greeted by the royal greeters. I said hi to them and

continued to walk through the grand halls till I was stopped by the royal announcer. "Nala the Fire Lord will see you

now." "This way" he said as he guided me to the Fire Lord. As we were walking I happened to notice the beautiful drapes

and carpets of the palace. The shades of red were just magnificent. When we reached the door the Royal announcer said

"stay here I'm going to tell your highness that you've arrived" I nodded my head. Then he opened the door and slipped

in. As I waited I notice the markings on the door. Its craftsmanship must have been done by a master because every

detail was perfect in every way, shape and form. The door had some fire benders and dragons fighting each other. From

the looks of it the dragons were losing. I must have been lost in thought because the royal announce was staring at me.

"She will see you now" the royal announcer said. I nodded again but mouthed thank you in the process. He seemed to

notice by mouthing you're welcome back. I made sure I looked presentable for the Fire Lord by straightening my hair and

clothes. When I walked in the Fire Lord looked nice. She had her hair up in a bun with the royal insignia in the middle of

her bun. She had a beautiful rose-red dress on that went down to her knees. "Hello Nala my name is Mimi and I

requested you on a personal and business matter." She started. "First off would you like to come with me to the ball

next Thursday?" she looked at me with kindness as I thought about the offer. "Sure, but where will it be haled?"I asked

"In the royal gardens" she answered. "Whats the business part of this meeting?" I questioned. "There's a rumor going

around that someone is going to assassinate me at this ball. My guards and I are on high alert for this mysterious

assassin. I was wondering if you could accept this side job just this once, if you do you will receive your pay via

messenger hawk is that clear?" she ended it with a command. I think she wanted me to accept. _I'm just doing it for the _

_money_ I thought. "I accept your majesty, but there is one thing that I ask of you" I said. "And what would that be?" she

asked. "I want to be promoted to the highest guard position you got" I told her. "If that is what you wish then you will

have to guard my 16-year-old son Haruto understand" she stated. "I do your majesty, I promise I won't let you down" I

promised. "I know you won't" she said encouragingly. "You start your new position at the crack of dawn tomorrow; a

room will be given to you. So for the rest of the day I give you to say your good-byes and collect your things to move

into the palace." "Yes, your majesty I will do. But can I still hang with Tae he's sort of 'lost' with out me" I said a little

embarrassed. Mimi giggled at my embarrassment "sure I don't see why not, as long as it doesn't interfere with your

duties here in the palace." "It won't" I said cheerfully. "Hurry along now before the sun sets, remember you start early

on your new job as grand imperial guard." "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I stated joyfully. "Your welcome its

the least I could do" she said. As I walked out of the palace I seem to smile a bit. The sun shone just right, the birds

chirped a beautiful melody. Nothing was going to ruin my moment on this very special and glorious day.


End file.
